official_pilot_webcomicfandomcom-20200213-history
Bhanuja
Bhanuja Binti Osman is the second adoptive child of Danish and Ellora Osman (née Jahilah), as well as the adoptive younger sister of Apollo Osman, and elder sister to Cherry Osman. She is an asocial, average student who lives in Bullhead City, Arizona with her family. Her adoptive father, who is a retired pilot and engineer, is the creator of an humanized robot named Pilot, who has the heart of a person and a positive mind. Currently, Bhanuja goes to high school along with her brother, while Pilot takes care of everything in order to keep the family safe and sound. Appearance Bhanuja has fair dark skin and forest-green eyes. Her black hair is always seen pulled up into a fluffy ponytail. She wears glasses with thin black frames. She has an average female build with a height of 5'7. Most of Bhanuja's outfits relate to space, as she has an interest in aliens and the galaxy in general. In the pages where she has been shown, she wears a jacket with a starry space pattern on it and black pants. Personality Bhanuja is an anxious, somewhat quiet teen who hates school, as it fuels her anxiety. She has a love for books and travelling and feels as if her desires are restricted by school. She has low self-esteem and hates feeling "useless" or unwanted, something that E.N.D.O. uses to get under her skin. Bhanu seems to be more sensible and sensitive than her brother. She consistently acts as Apollo's voice of reason and scolds him for talking about Ahmad during their school presentation on Pilot. Despite this, it is implied that her grades are average at best, even though she studies. Story Bhanuja was born on 16th July, 2007. She was taken care of by a local orphanage, just some months after she was born. It is unknown what happened to her actual parents. By a blessed chance, the Osman family adopted her, together with another child from the same orphanage. She was raised as their own, and Bhanuja had been educated to become a excelled student during her future high school career. During the years, it was revealed that Bhanuja had anxiety problems, and that she needs to learn how to calm herself emotionally and physically. She also discovered her love for books, novels and travelling. Between 2010 and 2012, her parents adopted another baby, who was given the name Cherry, and became her younger sister. Everything was going on well in the household, until her grandfather died from an accident. Her mother went developed depression, and her siblings were grieving. After that, her father thought of creating a robot modeled after Ahmad. His name is Pilot, and he was drawn closer to Bhanuja and the others. Relationships Apollo Apollo is Bhanuja's adoptive older brother. Like most siblings, they get into their fair share of fights and arguments with each other, which causes her to get angry at him in Chapter 1. She is more careful and conscientious than he is, resulting in her often having to keep him in check. They sometimes get into fights over whether sci-fi or fantasy is better. Despite this, they presumably get along well. Pilot Pilot acts as Bhanuja's best friend and confidante. He is always willing to listen to her vent and comfort her, while she teaches him things about the world. He feels sympathy for her due to her anxiety and consistently tries to make her feel better. E.N.D.O. E.N.D.O. and Bhanuja have a strained relationship. He likes to tease her and get on her nerves, even intentionally calling her useless. While little is known about how they interact casually, every appearance they share together depicts him as being amused by her discomfort. Trivia * She is has extremely ticklish spots, much like her adoptive mother, and her brother as well. * She is a huge fan of Deja and Nova and Star Trek. * While "Bhanuja" is an Indian name, according to Bones, it is also popular in Malaysia. * She is the only human family member to have an unnatural eye color, that being green. Category:Humans Category:Females